Gilmore Girls season 8
by tattooedrory
Summary: This is my version of what would happen
1. Season 8 Chap 1: The wedding

Gilmore girls season 8

It starts with Lorelai staring at her self in the mirror and she is doing her make up.

Lorelai: Rory does this look right I can't get this right.

Rory: mom it's fine hey grandma

Emily: hey Rory can I have a minute with your mom

Rory: sure I will be outside

Emily: you look beautiful, I brought this for you (Emily pulls out a tiara and hands it to Emily.)

Lorelai: oh mom it's beautiful thanks.

Emily: it's your something borrowed

These bridesmaids' dresses are as bad as I thought.

Lorelai: thanks I made them.

Emily: well everything is ready Luke looks better then usual you ready

Lorelai I am nervous but good. Where are Rory and Sookie?

Emily: there outside waiting and here is your dad I will be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: A look back

Chapter 2 g.g

Disclaimer I don't own g.g I wish

Sorry it took forever I got some pretty bad reviews I am sorry if you don't like it but I am writing this for me not for you. P.S I am not trying to write this like a script I just prefer to write out who's talking I hate when you can't tell who is talking.

Sitting there Lorelai could not help but think of what led up too this moment.

One year ago

(At the end of Rory's graduation party)

Lorelai's pov: It was a fun party Rory at left to spend some time with Lane before she left. I was helping Luke clean up after the party. We had not really talked after the kiss I guess neither of us knew what to say. After we cleaned up we went to the dinner to talk.

Luke: I have something for you. (He pulls out the box and hands it to Lorelai)

Lorelai: Ah this is beautiful thanks would you help me put it on?

So what are we going to do now?

Luke: I have no clue

(Later that night, Lorelai laid on the bed the sheet covering her body.)

Lorelai: That is one way to solve things. Does this mean we are back together?

Luke: I guess so.

Lorelai; I have to get back to Rory we have to get up early. Her flight is at 9. I want to see her off.

Luke: okay I will you see in the morning then.

Lorelai: Yes.

(From here you can go to the DVD to see what happens I will continue on from after Rory leaves.)

It seemed like a huge hole was left in Lorelai's heart. She had not been away from Rory any longer then necessary. Now her daughter was grown and off to conquer the world. What would she do now? At least she had Sookie and Luke to help her out. There was also April. She sighed as she headed back home.

Don't worry the next Chapter is not far behind. please some nice reviews


	3. Chapter 3: Luke and Lorelai

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own g.g I wish

It had been 2 months since Rory left Lorelai had finally gotten used to it. Rory called her when ever she could. She seemed very happy. She was learning the ropes. The other reporter had become her friends and where her helping her out. Lorelai and Luke were together again and had been since the party. Nobody in town was the least bit surprised and Sookie was beyond happy.

April was glad to see her dad happy again.

Rory was happy to see her mom happy again. Lorelai got woken up by a phone call she was ready to kill who ever was calling.

Lorelai: Hello

Jackson: Lorelai sorry to wake you but Sookie has gone into labor i know she wants you here and know you would want to be here.

Lorelai: i am on my way

(ten minutes later Lorelai was on her way to the hospital)

2 hours Later Elizabeth Nicole Belleville was born.

Lorelai just loved looking down at her and as she held her she remembered how it felt to hold Rory. Tears feel from her eyes as she was misses Rory even more now. Maybe she would have another kid. Rory could use a sibling. She would do it right this time though she wanted to be married first. She would plan for this kid. She loved Rory but she wanted to be prepared.

She would ask Luke how he felt about it.

Sorry for the short chapter too tired to write any more i will post the next chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4: Off to Europe

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own g.g I wish

It had been a month since she asked Luke how he felt about having another kid. He thought it was a great idea and responded in kind. The next night he took to Sniffys tavern the site of there first date. After that he led her back through the gazebo. There he got down on his knee and asked her to marry him. She was so shock.

Luke: I was dumb before I want you to be my wife. I love Rory like my own daughter and always will. April loves you like another mother so I thought why wait.

Lorelai was so overcome with emotion all she could do was nod. After he gave her the ring and lead her back to his place they celebrated in there own way. Lorelai called Rory the next day to tell her. Rory was so happy for mom. Lorelai was surprised at how well her mom took the news. She was glad to actually see her daughter get married this time.

The wedding planning was very easy Lorelai already knew exactly what she wanted she just had to find a dress. Now she wished she had not gotten rid of her dress. She went dress shopping with Sookie and after many hours finally found the prefect dress.

(I am going to skip right ahead to the wedding nothing much happens in between I'll start from where I left off in chapter 1.)

The music starred and Lorelai could not shake her nerves her dad just smile dad her and kept telling her to breath and calm down. When the doors opened and she saw look she felt instantly better. He looked so handsome in a tux.

The wedding ended and Lorelai and Luke were covered in rice by the time they got to the limo. They were off to there honeymoon in Europe Luke had never been and Lorelai wanted to show him so many things.

Okay so there may be one maybe two more chapters after this i just don't know where to go with the story but i do know how i am going to end it.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own g.g I wish

I dedicate this chapter and the next to gilmoregirllover101. You gave me such nice reviews and told me to keep writing so this is for you.

They spent 3 wonderful weeks away but where had to leave they both had jobs to worry about after all. Lorelai was sure that Michel was driving Sookie crazy. Lorelai was proven right when she stepped into work on her first day back. Sookie practically knocked her over with the hug she gave her. It was almost has bad as when she had gotten back from France.

Lorelai had noticed that she was so worn out and tired but thought it was just from the stress of Michel. She had called Rory and told her some of the details. After all what happens in the bedroom should stay there lol. Anyways It was 2 weeks after the wedding and it finally drowned on Lorelai that something was not right. She wanted to eat apples and lots of them. She wanted apple anything. That's when she wanted to go get a text but did not want it all over town. She decided to go to a store in Hartford take the test there and that way only she would know.

An hour later we find Lorelai in Rory's room collapsed on the bed with the phone in her ear. (Phone conversation follows)

Rory: Mom are you okay?

Lorelai: I can't believe it

Rory: Mom it is going to be okay. Luke said he wanted another kid.

Lorelai: Yes but not so soon. I don't know if I can do it again.

Rory: It will be okay you have Luke this time you won't be doing alone this time.

Lorelai: I know

Rory: Have you told him yet?

Lorelai: no I am pulling a lane (see season 7 episode that's what you get folks, for making whoopee)

Rory ah so your by your bed just sitting there.

Lorelai: no I am on your bed I could not get up the stairs if I wanted to.

Rory: ok so you changed it up okay. You have to tell him and Sookie she will help.

Lorelai: I know

Luke: Lorelai where are you Sookie said you called in sick?

Lorelai: I got to go I think it's time to tell him. Bye kid. I love you

Rory: good luck love you too.

Lorelai quickly hangs up the phone composes herself and walks out of Rory's room closing the door behind her.

Luke: There you are, Why where you in Rory's room?

Lorelai: Luke I have something to tell you lets sit down in the living room.

Luke: What's wrong?

Lorelai: I am pregnant!

Luke is totally dumbfounded and has no clue what to say so he just hugs Lorelai

Luke: I am so happy I love you.

Lorelai: Really wow because I am still freaking out.

Luke: How did Rory take it?

Lorelai: She was happy.

Luke: is that why you where in her room. You where freaking out.

Lorelai: pretty much I had no strength to go to my room when I got home so I went to her room.

Luke: okay

Okay i am going to end this chapter right here but don't worry the next one is coming.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own g.g I wish

Sorry gilmoregirllover101 but I am out of ideas so this is the last chapter

The first part of this is the dream from the first episode of season 3. I loved the dream and thought it would be cool if it really happened so here you go this is not a dream.

3 moths later

Lorelai wakes to the sound of her alarm clock she quickly hits it only to hear another one going off. She looks behind her and fins the clock there she hears all the others she looks around to find a room full of alarm clocks.

Lorelai: you are hilarious

Lorelai: okay so last night when I said to you tomorrow no matter what make sure I get up at 7. What I actually meant was tomorrow no matter what make sure I have the option of getting up at 7. In case when 7 comes I actually want to get up. Which as it turns out I didn't therefore you are currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002.

Luke: No survivors?

Lorelai: the one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation.

Lorelai picks up her coffee tin and notices it smells different.

Lorelai: This is decaff?

Luke: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: You switched my coffee again

Luke: I am a busy man I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run. I have shipments to order. I have things to flip and fry.

Luke: Would you stop that?

Lorelai: ha under the sink very clever but not clever enough bucko.

Luke: okay fine you know what I give up. Go one day without coffee.

Lorelai: that's not giving up

Luke: I'll put a toy in your cereal.

Lorelai; Dirty

Luke: Okay fine you win

Lorelai: thank you

Luke: You're welcome. Now you're up your fed, I am leaving.

Lorelai: We need qui tips

Luke: I'll alert the media

Lorelai: but you see that's better with the accent

Luke: The reference is enough you're learn that one day. I'll be home early anything besides qui tips

Lorelai: Umm cotton balls, world peace, Choni Chung's original face back

Luke: good bye crazy lady. Goodbye Sid and Nancy

Lorelai: Leopold and Lope. I changed my mind don't tell Rory

Luke. Decaff

Lorelai: never

Luke: They'll both have two heads

Lorelai: More to love.

Okay I promised I put more so just for gilmoregirllover101 I will

1 year later.

Lorelai could not believe it had been year since the twins were born. She was so happy that she had one of each Rory and April just loved the new siblings. Rory was happily engaged to a reporter she had meet on the campaign train. His name is Eric and he was sweetest guy. Lorelai could not picture anyone better for her.

She quietly went into Rory's old room to sneak a peak at Cynthia and Richard. Yes she had named her son after her dad it was Luke's idea and her father was touched. Cynthia was after her Luke's mom. (Don't recall if they ever say her name if they do let me know and I will change the name.)

Lorelai just smiled to herself she had 4 great kids and a great husband, she couldn't be happier.

The end.


End file.
